Life-Drinker
Life-Drinker Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 + your Constitution modifier Proficiency * Armor: Light * Weapons: Simple weapons * Tools: None * Saving Throws: Constitution, Charisma * Skills: Choose two from Athletics, Deception, Persuasion, Religion, History, or Performance Equipment * leather armor * (a) short sword or (b) any simple melee weapon * short bow with 20 arrows * common clothes Lifeless Drain At 1st level, you may target a dead creature who is at least 30 feet away and gain temporary hit points equal to 1d4 + your proficiency bonus. You may do this three times until a short rest is needed and any dead creature you targeted this way cannot be resurrected. Necrotic Feeding At 1st level, if you have more than 10 temporary hit points, you may lose half of it (rounded down) and target a creature with a 30 foot ranged attack that deals 1d6 necrotic damage. Spell Casting Ability At 2nd level, you choose cantrips and spells from the Warlock spell list. Your spell casting ability is Charisma. Your spell save DC is equal to 8 + your Charisma modifier + your proficiency bonus. Refer to the Necromancer for the Spell Chart Life-Drinker Archetype At 3rd level, choose one of the following archetypes * Way of The Bones * Way of The Mist Ability Score Increase At 4th, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 18th level, you may either increase an ability score by two or two ability scores by 1. As normal, you cannot increase an ability score more than 20. Death Charm At 6th level, you may use a 1st level slot to cast a ranged spell attack of 30 feet that deals necrotic damage equal to the amount of temporary hit points you have halved (rounded up) and that creature must make a Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they become charmed and cannot attack you or creatures who are friendly to you for 1 minute. Black Crescent At 9th level, you may uses a 2nd level spell slot and lose half your temporary hit points (rounded up) to cast a ranged spell attack in a 30 foot cone that deals necrotic damage equal to the amount of temporary hit points lost this way. Mass Consumption At 13th level, you may target three or more dead creatures who are atleast 20 feet from you and gain temporary hit points equal to a number of 1d4s equal to the amount of dead creatures targeted + your proficiency bonus halved (rounded down). You may do this once until a long rest is needed. Necrotic Bite At 17th level, you may use a 5th level spell slot to make a melee spell attack that deals 4d6 necrotic damage + the amount of temporary hit points you have and they have to make a Constitution saving throw. If failed, they become prone until their next turn and become vulnerable to Necrotic damage for 1 minute. You may do this once until a long rest is needed. Death Kiss At 20th level, you may use a 7th spell slot and lose all temporary hit points to make a melee spell attack that deals 8d6 necrotic damage + the amount of temporary hit points lost this way and they must make a Wisdom saving throw. If failed, they become Charmed and cannot attack you or creatures who are friendly to you for 1 minute, are forced to attack creatures who are friendly to them, and become prone at their next turn and remain prone until their next turn. Way of The Bones Bone Rupture At 3rd level, you may have a dead body create a 5 foot radius around itself for 1 minute that whenever a creature should enter that radius, they take 1d4 piercing damage. If that creature dashes through that radius, they take double damage. You may do this three times until a short rest is needed. Bone Shatter At 11th level, you may have a dead body create a 30 foot radius explosion that has every creature inside the radius make a Dexterity saving throw. If failed, they take 2d6 piercing and 1d6 necrotic damage and are reduced to half their movement speed (rounded down) until their next turn. Mass Bone Ritual At 15th level, you may lose temporary hit points equal to the amount of dead bodies targeted with this ability doubled. You cannot lose more temporary hit points than you could give. All dead bodies in a 30 foot radius targeted by this ability create Bone Ruptures around themselves. You may do this once until a long rest is needed. Way of The Mist Black Death At 3rd level, you create a 30x30x30 mist that Blinds creatures who enter that area and you may use an action to move it 10 feet in any direction. The mist disappears after 1 minute and you may use this once until a long rest is needed. At 11th level, any creature who enters that area takes 2d6 necrotic damage and any creature who leaves must make a Constitution saving throw. If failed, they become blind until their next turn. At 15th level, any damage dealt by the Black Death, you gain that many temporary hit points halved (rounded down) and any time a creature fails a Constitution saving throw against the Black Death, you gain an advantage on your next attack roll.